


Tony gets blocked by life

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cockblocking, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Steve and Tony are married, Steve's mom is alive, fluff and domestic life, fluffy fluff, hard ons must be dealt with, non power AU, showering, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: this was a short fic, a ficlet if you please. in this one Tony wants to sex but gets blocked by life. it's not that drastic his Steve saves him at the end.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 34





	Tony gets blocked by life

The alarm went off and Steve turned to his side to turn it off and then got felt up by Tony. “we have all the time in the world and the day has just started”. Steve was about to answer when he heard the very loud crying from the other room.” Your kid is up” Steve mumbled at tony. “that kid has been cockblocking me since he arrived” Tony mumbled back but kept his hands-on Steve’s dick. “woah woah woah, that kid needs attention Tony more than you do. I promise I’ll be back soon.” He turned around and kisses Tony’s cheek and went to sooth his kid. 

Around 12 in the afternoon Tony came in from the garage Steve was humming to himself in the kitchen. Tony made a beeline to the kitchen and pressed his front to Steve’s back and started to whisper into his ear” we’re alone, we’re finally alone. “Steve turned around and pointed to his ear. “yes, mom” and tony cringed away tony mouthed say hello to her. And then took his cup of coffee and the went back to the garage.   
Around 5 pm tony walked in from the garage and went to the bathroom. He spent the whole day in the garage tinkering away in his cars and managed to get a few years out of them and he felt proud of himself. He started the shower and then kept thinking about the inner workings of the heater and the bolts and knots that he needs to screw to fix the water heater on his house and he couldn’t believe himself he’s hard as a rock. “oh fuck “. He got out of the shower and put his towel on and then started to yell Steve’s name. And Steve got out of the nursery with him shushing Tony “I just got him to sleep between him, my mother and you. I have my hands full “Steve whispered at Tony angrily. 

That is when Tony took off his towel and pointed his erection at Steve. “I have needs Rogers, Needs! I got this because I was thinking about fixing the water heater. I need to screw my husband to be sane !” Steve just covered his face with his hand and then sighed “I married a nymphomaniac; come along we need to do this quietly and then I have to start dinner”. Tony followed Steve to the bedroom with a huge grin on his face. A few hours later had Tony hanging on the side of the bed with a huge smile on his face with his breath just evening out. “we’re ordering in and getting a nanny. I want you for myself”.


End file.
